Four Different Ways to Hate You
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU It's an awefully cruel world for one to walk it alone. Luckily for Chase Young, he doesn't have to. With him is a young girlcursed by the scientists that created her, and destined to forever be at the command of the man who she loves to hate, and can't
1. Chapter 1

i _Setting: A field-type place with no one around. Set in the time before Chase Young turned to the Heylin side._ /i 

Brown eyes scanned the horizon as the owner of them inhaled the sweet scent of grass. Peacefully, Chase Young wandered in the meadow; his destination not far, but not particularly close, either. A small smile was well placed on his lips when he determined that he would safely arrive at the place that he needed to be.

However, his blissful silence was soon shattered as a young woman's shriek pierced the calm air.

Those same brown eyes quickly darted from side to side as Chase searched for the location of the cry.

He followed the sound until he reached the source- three bandits had surrounded a girl, and were threatening her with daggars.

"Excuse me," Chase cleared his throat, "But I believe that this young lady doesn't enjoy your company very much."

The girl gave him a bewildered look.

The bandits groaned.

"C'mon guys, it isn't worth this hassle." One grunted to the others.

They nodded, and stalked off.

Chase turned to the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She began to blush. "Yes...Thank you. Although I have to say that if they'd started a fight, I could've made it out okay."

Chase grinned. Upon closer inspection, he concluded that she was only about a year younger than him.

"Chase Young." He introduced, holding out his right hand.

She shook it. "You can call me KJ."

"KJ..." He repeated.

"I know." She said, lowering her head. "It's a strange name."

"Not at all." Chase opposed. "I find it quite...unique."

KJ blushed deeper.

"I was on my way into town." Chase continued. "Would you like me to escort you back home?"

"Oh, I don't...I mean...No, thank you. I'll just go. Thank you, again, for saving me." She shook her head and turned to walk away. She took three steps before she found Chase walking next to her.

"Then please allow me to walk you into town."

KJ opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"I insist."

She sighed, yet let a smile creep onto her face.

"Alright. If you insist." 

While they walked, Chase studied her.

She was short- about only 4'10". She had dull, brown eyes and brown hair that swept the middle of her back. She wore a black skirt and a gray jacket.

"Can I help you?" She asked, noticing that he had been looking at her.

Chase grinned. "So would you mind explaining why you wouldn't let me escort you home?"

KJ blushed again. "I-I don't have a home." She stammered.

Chase lifted an eyebrow, signaling for her to continue.

She took a deep breath. "I'm probably only a year or so younger than you- but unlike humans, I don't age... I"ll always be like this. I was created by a group of alchemists experimenting on giving people supernatura abilities. With alchemy they somehow created me by mistake. It proved fatal, however, because right after I was awoken, I killed them all..."

KJ blushed as her story ended.

Chase smiled. "I knew that there had to be an interesting story behind that interesting name."

KJ could only smile back. 

After entering the town, Chase spotted the place he needed to go, and turned to KJ.

"Here we are. I think that I can trust you to behave...am I correct?"

KJ nodded and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you." She told him.

He took her right hand and lightly kissed the top of it.

"The pleasure's all mine."

He grinned as she took her hand back and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

i _Setting: A year or so after Chase Young turned Heylin. Set in his lair. _ /i 

After turning Heylin, Chase Young wasn't used to having visitors, so he was a bit shocked when a loud "thump" was heard, shortly before his door opening.

Rushing to see who it might be, he discovered a young girl collapsed in his doorway. A panther had already made it to see what was happening.

With strong arms, Chase lifted her up off the ground, and carried her upstairs. Turning a few corners, he eventually and carefully laid her down on his bed.

Her breathing was un-naturally heavy, and coming in pained bursts. He tentatively lifted her gray sweatshirt over her head to reveal a black sleeveles shirt underneath. He lifted that part way to expose her stomach to find it bruised and somewhat bloody.

He snapped his fingers, and two leopards bounded into the room.

"Bring me water, tea, and cloth bandages-lots of them." He commanded.

The cats ran off to do his bidding.

Being careful as to expose what was only necessary, Chase inspected the young girl's body to locate any other serious injuries. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any others by sight.

When the cats returned, he washed as much blood off as he could, and did the best job he could do with bandaging her up.

Not really knowing what else to do, he propped her up so that no pressure was exerted on her stomach, and pulled up a chair to sit down.

A leopard sat down nexct to him and gave him a questioning look.

Chase sighed. He really didn't know why he was helping this girl, but she just seemed so...familiar.

Leaving the tea on the table near his bed, Chase Young soon fell asleep in his chair.

He awoke the next morning to find the girl still asleep. He took the tea (which had grown cold by now) into the kitchen and had begun to prepare his breakfast when he found the girl bcked up against a wall with a black panther growling and advancing on her.

Chase snapped his fingeers. "Back off." He commanded, his red eyes glowering.

The panther hautily turned it's back on the girl and padded away.

The girl sighed a breath of relief and stepped farther away from the wall.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked her, leading her to the bed so that she could sit down.

She nodded. "Thank you for that. And this." She lifted up her shirt to expose her bandaged stomach. "Sorry about the trouble. I didn't come here on purpose...I just somehow found myself at your doorstep." She started to blush.

As soon as her cheeks started to darken, Chase knew who she was.

"KJ..." He asked.

She nodded. "Chase Young, we meet again."

Chase smirked.

"This is the second time you've saved my life." She continued to tel him. "Although I wouldn't have expected a Heylin to help me."

Chase felt his pulse begin to quicken. Wait, why did he care if she knew? It wasn't like she was going to kill him.

"I have an idea...A way for you to pay me back." He said with a glint in his eyes. "We'll fight. If you win, I'll give up being a Heylin. If I win...you have to stay here, and be Heylin with me."

KJ's eyes turned a dark shade of crimson. Her hair turned black, and grew out past her thighs. Her black skirt grew into blue jeans, and a dark green shirt materialized underneath her black sleeveless. She smirked.

"I'm Carmen. Personality number three; malicious."

Chase lifted an eyebrow. She was more interesting than he had originally thought.

"I'll elaborate for you." She said. Her voice was slightly higher than KJ's. "Part of the Experiment:KJ project resulted in KJ having multiple personalities. I'm the third out of four that she knows of. I'm the mean one, so I don't get out much. I really have to thank you, Chase Young, for letting me out."

Chase smiled. This would be very interesting indeed.

"Well alright Miss Carmen...Let's go."

She started low in a fighting stance, one hand out as a guard in front of her, the other hand raised up by her head.

Chase ran in and swung in a left hook. Carmen ducked and preformed a sweep kick, tripping him. He jumped up, and connected a thrust kick to her jaw.

She stumbled back before rushing in and delivering a right punch.

Chase caught it, and twisted her wrist to the right.

Carmen followed up with a left hammerfist that connected with the bridge of his nose. She continued with a knee that hit his solar plexus, knocking him down.

She knelt down beside him, and pressed her thumb to a selected spot on his shoulder.

He roared out in pain and wildly struggled to get up.

"Pressure point." She smirked.

Chase snarled something that Carmen couldn't understand as he changed into his dragonoid form.

Carmen stumbled back as Chase got up.

Carmen frowned. "I don't think I can finish this job. I'll need some help."

Her eyes changed to gray, and her shirt changed into a black shirt with a short right sleeve and a long left sleeve.

"Well when Carmen said that we had a crisis, this isn't exactly what I expected. I'm Kacie, personality number two, ruthless." She smirked.

Kacie extended her left arm, and the shadows around Chase's feet swirled up and clung to his ankles. She smirked again while walking up to him.

"I do believe, Mr. Chase Young, that before this fight is finished, you will have met all four personalities." She told him.

Chase snapped his jaws at her as she released him from her shadowy grip.

Kacie jumped back just enough to escape Chase's claws. She leapt into the air and landed a jumping heel hook to Chase's head.

When she landed, he slashed off the material to her left sleeve, revealing a mess of scars that engulfed her entire arm.

His eyes widened, as her mouth opened, as if to say something. Chase continued to stare at her arm as Kacie seemed to start having a mental break down.

She started to grind her teeth, and her hands tightened into fists that turned her knuckles white. Her gray eyes turned orange, and her hair length shrunk, until it was about half way down her back and brown again.

Her jeans turned into black pants, and her shirt turned into an orange short sleeve.

She didn't hesitate to attack after the transformation, and pummbled Chase with an array of kicks and punches.

Chase was caught off guard, so he didn't escape unscathed.

"Let me guess, you're rage?"

The new girl smiled. "That's not me. I don't think that there's a 'rage'...not yet, anyway. I'm personality number one...anger. My name's Amy-I'm the one who took over KJ's body and killed the alchemists."

This one seemed older than KJ and the others...perhaps that was because she was the first personality.

Chase didn't have much time to dwell on that thought, because Amy had rushed in for more.

She landed many hits, and only stopped to admire her handiwork.

"Getting tired?" She sneered.

Chase growled in response, and lunged for her. She calmly side stepped and turned back into Carmen, who planted a thrust kick to Chase's side, knocking him down.

He immediately jumped back up and slashed furiously at her.

Charmen jumped up in a right spinning heel hook, which connected with his face, but as she continued to spin-her back facing him- Chase swung upwards, and stuck his claws in her back. He pulled his hand back, and turned back to his human form as she fell to the ground.

He walked over to her, and she began to change once more.

Her hair turned white, and grew into a long braid. Her red eyes changed light blue. Her shirt changed into a purple long sleeve, her pants became blue jeans again, and her skin paled.

He offered her a hand to help her up, and she accepted.

"So which one are you now?" He asked.

"Personality number four...depression...I'm Serena." She said quietly. "I lost...didn't I?'

Chase nodded. "I'll lead you to your room."

He led her around the corner, to a room not far from his.

He opened the door to reveal his library.

"You'll stay in here. I'll bring in a small bed for you." He said.

She wandered inside and skimmed book titles as he left and returned with a cot-like bed, which he placed in a corner.

"We'll start your training in the morning." He said.

"Training?" Serena asked. "I already know all I need to. I was created with total knowledge equal to that of a Bok Fu Do master."

"If you were a master, you wouldn't have lost." He said coldly before turning and leaving.

A hurt look in her eyes, Serena only watched him go. She sighed and sat on her bed as the black panther from before padded into the room. He sat at her feet and gazed up at her.

Sighing once more,she began to stroke the cat's head while staring at the blazing sun outside.


	3. Chapter 3

i _Setting: Chase Young's lair. Present day._ /i 

"I have a new assignment for you." Chase announced, standing in the library doorway.

KJ lifted an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I think that you'll like this one."

"Why? Who do you want for this one? Serena again?"

KJ's state of depression had lasted for awhile, so Chase had become accustomed to Serena, and used personality number four on many occasions.

Chase smirked. "Actually, for this, I require the talents of Kacie."

KJ, who previously had been reading, put her book down and looked Chase square in the eye.

"What do you want?" She asked sternly.

"Are you saying that you'll do it?" He began to tease, knowing that she had to accept whether she liked it or not.

She frowned and asked again.

"What do you want?"

Kacie snuck into the Xiaolin temple, making sure that the coast was clear before sneaking into the Shen Gong Wu vault. She walked over to the opening to the stairs, and placed her left hand on the stone square. A black light encased it, and the stairs opened.

Carefully making sure that no one heard her, Kacie removed the Serpent's Tail, the Reversing Mirror, and the Ring of the Nine Dragons from their cases.

After quietly exiting the vault, Kacie backed into the shadows, and vanished.

Shen Gong Wu in hand, Kacie, now returned to her natural KJ state, had made her way to the house of Jack Spicer.

Thanks to his parents, she easily found him in the basement-his "evil lair"

Fortunately for her, he didn't realize that she had arrived until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack Bots!" He screamed. "Attack!"

"Wait!" Wuya hissed, floating over to KJ. "I know this girl!"

Jack frowned. "So who are you then, if you're so important?"

"KJ. Wuya might've heard of me...or part of me...becuase I run around doing Heylin dirty work."

Wuya smiled. "Yes...She's the one who informed many of the world's best Heylin."

"Oh yeah?" Jack sneered. "Like who?"

"There were a bunch...I can't really start to name anyone." KJ shrugged.

"Then go away." Jack turned around to return to plans.

"Actually..." She continued thoughtfully. "You might've heard of this one...I was sent here by Chase Young."

Jack perked up. Chase Young? THE Chase Young! Jack Spicer's hero, Chase Young! Jack just couldn't contain his excitement.

"Chase Young sent you HERE! Seriously? Does he need an evil boy genius sidekick?" He asked hopefully.

KJ laughed. "No. He didn't tell me anything about you...I'm here for Wuya, with these." She pulled the three Shen Gong Wu out of a small bag slung over her shoulder.

i _Setting: Xiaolin temple. Present day. Meanwhile._ /i 

"We've got a Code Red, people!" A frantic Dojo came slinking out of the Shen Gong Wu vault. "Three of our Wu have been stolen! The Reversing Mirror, the Ring of the Nine Dragons, and the Serpent's Tail!"

The four apprentices gasped.

"Aren't the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail what Wuya needed to become a person again?" Raimundo asked.

"Gee, Rai, you would know." Kimiko scolded.

"Please, my friends, this is no time to be arguing!" Omi exclaimed.

"Omi's right." Kimiko admitted. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"But what's weird is that only the Ring of the Nine Dragons is gone, too." Raimundo pointed out. "If Jack Spicer were behind this, why would he only steal those three?"

"This whole thing just seems fishier than a fish fry." Clay added. (A/N: I'm not good at Clay's colorful metaphors...sorry!)

"But if not Jack Spicer..." Omi mused, "Then who?"

i _Setting: Jack Spicer's house. Present day._ /i 

Wuya gasped. "Those are the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail!"

Jack gaped. "Wuya...you aren't ditching me for this little girl...are you?"

KJ frowned, but ignored him.

"Here, let me help you with that, Wuya." She said with a smirk. "Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

With KJ in the center, Kacie and Carmen split off to the right and left sides.

Jack continued to stare as Kacie took the Reversing Mirror and Carmen took the Serpent's Tail.

Kacie angled the mirror to show Wuya, before Carmen cried, "Serpent's Tail!"

"Reversing Mirror!"

With a triumphant cackle, Wuya grew a body, and daintily lifted off her mask, revealing a smile on her face.

i _Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. One hour later._ /i 

"I'M BACK!" KJ loudly announced, entering with Jack and Wuya.

A black panther padded up to them from out of nowhere.

Jack screamed.

KJ and Wuya covered their ears.

"It seems as though you've brought along unexpected company."

Chase appeared at the top of the stairs.

Jack's eyes lit up, accompanied by a wide smile on his face.

Wuya sighed. "Calm yourself, Jack."

As Chase descended the steps to join them, KJ tossed him the bag of Shen Gong Wu.

"I did it. I'm leaving now." She said coldly. Turning around, and ready to retreat to the library with the panther, KJ started to walk away, until Chase stopped her by clearing his throat.

Slowly turning to face him, her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of orange while her appearance flickered for a moment.

Chase smirked. "I have another favor to ask of you." He told her.

That being the straw that broke the camel's back, KJ fully transformed into Amy, as she snarled, "What?"

"Go with the boy back to the Xiaolin temple. Bring me all of their Shen Gong Wu and their master."

"Yes Master." She mocked, grabbing Jack's collar and draggin him off.

"Are we really going to kidnap Master Fung?" Jack asked her on the way.

Amy sighed heavily. "You were standing right there. The answer's yes. We're taking all that those little Xiaolin trainees have...I think we might even take the dragon, too. Just so that they're helpless."

With a sneer, Amy became Carmen.

Jack only stared at her in wonder.

"Take a picture." She snapped. "It'll last longer."

As the two left Chase's lair and headed for the Xiaolin temple, Jack murmured, "It sure will."

i _Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. Moments later._ /i 

As the four Xiaolin apprentices practiced their elements, Jack and Carmen snuck quietly into the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Do you know how to get in?" Jack asked. Before she could answer, he continued, "Because I do. Check this out."

From his pocket, Jack pulled a small device that resembled a tape recorder. He walked over to the chimes, and pushed a button on the side. A robot hand popped out, and played the tune used to open the vault. When it finished, the hand retracted, and the vault opened.

Carmen rolled her eyes, as she helped gather all of the Shen Gong Wu. Using the Changing Chopsticks, she shrunk them all down into a bag, which she put into her pocket.

Eyes burning a new gray, she and Jack quietly left the vault, and snuck into the temple.

Jack ran off to find Dojo, and Carmen, now Kacie, searched for Master Fung.

"Now if I were a dragon, where would I be?" Jack asked himself as he wandered the halls.

Stopping suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"Sleeping!"

With an evil cackle, he ran off.

Meanwhile, Kacie had located Master Fung in the meditation room.

Without turning to face the doorway, Master Fung calmly openend his eyes.

"Who are you? And what is it you want?" He asked.

"I have orders to bring you back." Was all she told him. She extended her left arm, and the shadows around Master Fung rose up and engulfed him.

She met with Jack out in the hall moments later.

"I've got the dragon."He told her, holding the sleeping Dojo out by the throat.

"And I've got Fung." Kacie told him.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it- she worked for Chase Young!

"So," he started to ask, "are we going to gloat now?"

Kacie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. Make it quick."

"Yes! Wuya never let me gloat!" He jumped up, threw Dojo at her, and ran off.

She sighed again, caught the still sleeping dragon, and slowly followed him out to the Xiaolin apprentices.

"Hey Xiaolin losers!" Jack taunted. He cackled in his annoying, whiny voice, and stuck his tongue out.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed. "I knew it was you that was beside this!"

"Behind this." Raimundo corrected.

"That too! Dragon X Kumei Formation!"

"Okay Jack, you didn't gloat fast enough, so now I have to save you."

Kacie stepped out of the shadows, extended her left arm, and encased the four apprentices in a giant ball of shadow.

"It's been nice, Xiaolin dragons!" She laughed. "Let's go, Jack."

With Dojo in one hand, and Jack's collar in the other, Kacie moved into the shadows, and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

i _Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._ /i 

Kacie and Jack returned, and found Chase in the library. As Kacie changed back into Kj, she dumped Dojo on the desk that Chase was sitting at.

Chase smiled as Dojo woke up a frantic mess.

"W-Where am I?"

Chase looked at KJ.

"You brought me a dragon as well...I'm impressed."

"You're welcome." KJ said back.

Chase looked from her to Dojo (currently acting as though he was having a heart attack), to Jack Spicer.

"Jack, take the dragon and go find Wuya." He instructed.

Jack, thrilled to be taking orders from Chase Young, grabbed Dojo by the throat and ran out, slamming the door to the library.

Chase rose from where he was sitting, and walked over to a shelf of books.

"I'm leaving with Wuya for a while. You will stay here and make sure that the Xiaolin warriors do not find out who you are or what you did, understand?"

KJ nodded. "What about their master? Fung? What do I do with him?"

"Where is he now?"

KJ sighed "Kacie has him."

Chase smiled once more. "Good. It'll be harder for them to find us, as long as Kacie doesn't make any...appearances. When I return, I will give you further instructions on what to do."

KJ frowned and looked Chase square in the eye.

"You have a plan, and so far, I don't like it."

He chuckled. "You've helped me with things far harder than this."

KJ hmphed. "Fine then. Just go on your big escapade with Wuya, and I'll stay here, taking care of your little cats, the psycho dragon, and Jack Spicer, the evil boy genius."

Chase smiled and cupped her chin in his hand. "Don't worry about a thing. It will all make sense in time...my dear."

KJ turned her head and took a step back. She clamped her eyes shut.

"Just go..please...just go." Her voice quavered with each word.

Chase obeyed her request, and left her alone int he library, where she proceeded to sit down on her bed and cry.

i _Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. Meanwhile._ /i 

Soon after Jack and Kacie left, the four apprentices were freed from their shadowy prison.

"What was that?" Raimundo asked, rubbing his head.

"I don't know who that girl was, but that was definetely Jack Spicer with her." Kimiko said.

"And they had Dojo!" Omi exclaimed. "What could they possibly want with Dojo?"

"Yeah, I thought Wuya could sense Shen Gong Wu." Clay added, brushing off his pants.

"We should check the vault, just in case." Kimiko suggested.

"And I shall look for Master Fung, so as to form a plan." Omi announced.

The four met back up a few minutes later.

"Looks like that dirty rat Jack Spicer stole all of our Shen Gong Wu." Clay told Omi.

"What did Master Fung say?" Raimundo asked.

Omi looked down. "Master Fung..is not here." He sighed.

"What!" The other three cried.

"Not here? But where could he have gone?" Kimiko wondered.

"They stole our Shen Gong Wu, and kidnapped Dojo and Master Fung." Raimundo concluded.

"But who is..they?" Omi asked.

"Well we know it's Jack Spicer." Clay told him.

"And probably Wuya, too." Raimundo added.

"But then," Kimiko started, "Who was that other girl?"

i _Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. One day later._ /i 

Chase and Wuya had left early in the morning, not bothering to wake up Jack or KJ.

When Jack awoke, he had discovered a black panther sitting at the foot of his bed, staring at him.

He shrieked and lept about a foot in the air. He darted out into the halls and ran around frantically trying to find KJ's room.

"Hey! Someone! Help me!" He screamed, running around in circles.

A half awake KJ emerged from the library.

"Jack, shut up, it's too early for this. Go back to bed." She yawned.

"Well, I'd like to." He said in a strangely clam voice. "But I can't."

KJ sighed. "Why not?"

"It's very simple." Jack explained. "It's because there's a MAN EATING BEAST WATCHING ME SLEEP!"

KJ winced as said beast strode out of Jack's room and up to her.

"He's fine, Jack, now go back to bed please."

She turned around to re-enter the library, but Jack stopped her.

"Isn't it weird that Chase or Wuya haven't ran out here to inspect the situation?" He asked.

KJ sighed again. "No. It's not, becuase they left."

Jack's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Left? They can't leave!"

"I think they left in hopes that you would go home if they did." KJ said completely deadpan.

Jack frowned. "Oh yeah? Well they thought wrong."

KJ groaned.

"Wait a second..."Jack said thoughtfully, "If Chase and Wuya left, then why are you still here?"

KJ sighed once more. "Because my job is to hold down the fort here with the cats, the dragon and you."

"Oh." Was his only reply.

KJ nodded sleepily, and wandered back into the library with the panther. As soon as she layed down, she fell asleep again.

The sound of an explosion woke her up two hours later.

She groggily sat up and looked at her watch, which read 8:17.

She slid out of her bed and got ready before going to investigate the noise.

She found Jack Spicer in the kitchen, with a bowl of oatmeal in the microwave.

Well...some of the oatmeal in what was left of the microwave. The rest was splattered all over the walls and ceiling.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed.

"I don't know!" Jack cried defensively. "All I did was try to microwave a bowl of oatmeal!"

"Then why did it explode?" She fumed, turning into Amy.

Jack managed to shrug, despite how terrified he was.

Amy advanced on him, and prepared to rip his pancreas out and make him eat it, before she saw a glint of metal on the ground. She picked it up and looked at Jack.

"Did you by any chance forget to take the spoon out of the bowl first?"

Jack's face went blank for a moment.

"Uh...maybe...?"

Amy frowned and threw the spoon on the ground.

"Clean it up." She snarled, walking away.

Jack found her in Chase's weapon room a couple hours later, practicing ferociously with a bamboo staff.

He stood quietly in the doorway until she noticed him and stopped. He noticed that she had calmed down and returned to her Kj state.

"I, uh, finished cleaning up the kitchen." He told her.

She put the staf in a rack near the door. "Alright, thank you." She walked past him and walked down the hall.

He followed her.

She stopped at the library and went inside.

So did Jack.

"What do you want, Spicer?" She snarled, spinning around.

Jack yelped and covered his face with his hands.

KJ sighed. "Okay, sorry."

Jack calmed down. "I, uh, wanted to see, if you needed any help...?"

Kj lifted an eyebrow. "If I needed help with what?"

Jafck thought about it, and shrugged.

KJ rolled her eyes. "Okay, I"m sorry for yeling at you. How about to make up for it, we take the Silver Manta Ray into town and go for pizza?" She asked.

Jack put a finger to his chin and acted thoughtful.

"Hmm...okay. Let's go!"

He grinned madly and raced away to get the Silver Manta Ray and KJ smiled softly and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

i _Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. One week later._ /i 

Chase and Wuya burst back into his lair at one of the most interesting moments ever.

Jack, who had previously been working on his robots, now had hid head stuck in one of the robot's necks. KJ, who had previously been practicing her kata sets, now was pointing at Jack with her right hand, and clutching her stomach with her left hand while laughing hysterically.

Chase cautiously lifted an eyebrow as Wuya lifted the palm of her hand to her forehead and shook her head in disgust.

KJ's laughing slowed to a stop when she noticed the two enter the room.

"Oh...hi...Jack, I'm gonna go..." She trailed off, and turned around to walk away.

"KJ, hold on." Chase instructed.

She stopped and turned around.

"Go to the library. I'd like to have a word with you."

She took a deep breath.

"Alright..master." She added before obeying his request.

Chase frowned at her attitude and slowly trailed behind her.

"You're dangerously in a mood today." Chase pointed out, closing the library door behind them.

KJ shrugged. "I got used to being around jack...sorry."

Chase smirked. "Do you have a little thing for our friend Jack Spicer?"

KJ looked astonished. "Don't make me laugh. I haven't heard anything as ridiculous as that since you tried to tame penguins and make them cage fight each other."

Chase frowned once more. "I was bored that year." He muttered.

KJ lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah yes. My dear, you are about to play an enormous part in helping my current plans succeed."

"And what is your plan,exactly?" KJ asked him.

Chase smirked. "Phase one is what requires your talents most of all. You are to go to the Xiaolin temple and gain their trust. I will let you know when the time is right, and that is when you will bring Omi here to me."

"What do you want him for?" She asked.

"There's great potential in that monk. I shall propose a fight with him, wagering his freedom and the freedom of Dojo and Master Fung. He'll accept, and lose. With him on the Heylin side, nothing will stop me."

KJ laughed. "What about the bean? Hannibal Roy Bean?"

"What do you think Wuya and I were doing that past week?"

KJ's eyes widened. "This really is your grand master plan.."

It was Chase's turn to laugh.

"Well wait," Kj interrupted, regaining some state of mind, "What makes you think that your plan will work on Omi?"

Chase stepped up to KJ, and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Because, my dear," He said in her ear, his voice barely above a whisper, "It worked on you."

As her eyes widened in a state of anger and sorrow, Chase captured her lips with his own.

i _Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. A couple of hours later._ /i 

Still desperately trying to formulate a plan, the four Xiaolin apprentices sat at the table in the kitchen, failing to think of anything.

Almost ready to give up, their hopes were raised slightly as they heard a faint, "Hello?" from someone out in the garden.

The four ran outside, where they found a girl with a bamboo staff in hand.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm KJ." She told them. I've heard about four Xiaolin dragons-in-training, and I decided to stop by to see if Master Fung and Dojo were doing their jobs."

As if on cue, all four of the apprentices looked down.

"What's wrong?" KJ asked.

"Dojo and Master Fung were kidnapped." Omi explained.

"Hmm..." KJ furrowed her brow, deep in concentration. "Well I better stay here with you guys. I'll even help you find them...that is, if it's okay with you four."

They all exchanged looks of uncertanty. Could they trust her? Could they afford to take the chance?

They were all thinking the same thing. What else did they have to lose?

"Why not?"

"Of course!"

"C'mon in, pardner!"

"Yeah!"

KJ smiled as they led her into the temple and showed her where she'd by staying.

As soon as everything was settled, and the four had hurried inside to prepare dinner, KJ walked back outside and into the garden. She walked up to a crow perched upon a tree branch and extended her arm.

The crow jumped onto the limb and she told it, "I'm in."

The crow flew off, and successfully relayed the message to Chase Young.

i _Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. A week or so later._ /i 

KJ spent a week with Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Omi, and managed to earn their trust completely.

With regard to Chase's plan, she decided that now was as good a time as ever to start putting it into action.

"Good news!" She announced, entering the meditation room. "I know where Master Fung and Dojo are."

"Sweet!"

"Most excellent!"

"Awesome!"

"Yee-haw!"

"But I think that it'll take awhile to get there if you guys don't have Dojo to ride one." She told them. "Do you have any Shen Gong Wu?"

They shook their heads.

KJ snapped her fingers. "Darn. Oh well, you guys can handle it..can't you?"

"You bet we can!"

"Of course!"

"Without a doubt!"

"Faster than a jackrabbit in a race against turtles!"

KJ smiled. "Good."

i _Setting: Outside of Chase Young's lair. Present day. A considerable amount of time later._ /i 

"Here we are." KJ told the Xiaolin appretices. "This is the lair of Chase Young. He's the one keeping Master Fung and Dojo captive inside."

The four warriors, who were slightly out of breath, seemed to all perk up a bit at that statement.

KJ smirked as she pressed a selected stone in the wall, opening the door inward, crushing Jack Spicer.

As she led them inside, Omi stopped.

"Wait a second..." He said, the door closing behind them, "How do you know so much about this?"

"Because she works for me." Chase said, appearing not too far away from them.

KJ vanished, then reappeared at Chase's side in her Kacie form as Wuya joined them, holding a captured Dojo in a cage.

All four gasped.

"It was a trap!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Everybody quick! Dragon X Kumei Formation!" Omi yelled.

Kacie shook her head and extended her left arm.

The shadows of Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo rose up and trapped them in an orb of darkness, leaving only Omi free.

With a flick of her wrist, another orb appeared from the shadows, containing Master Fung.

Omi cautiously ooked around as Chase stepped up to him.

"I have a proposition for you, Omi." He said. "We'll fight. If you win, I'll release you, your friends, the dragon and your master. If I win, you all have to pledge your loyalty to me."

Omi glanced at his trapped friends and sighed deeply. He had to accept- there was no other choice.

"Chase Young, I accpet your challenge." He said boldly.

Chase smirked. "Excellent."

Not waiting for an official start, Omi charged in offensively.

"Tornado Strike, Water!" He cried.

Chase easily managed to avoid the attack, and planted a powerful thrust kick that caught Omi off guard.

He quickly recovered, however, and ran in to attack recklessly once more.

Chase was able to block all of his strikes, and landed a strong back knuckle that sent Omi tumbling backwards.

"It's hopless." He informed the young monk. "You cannot win."

"C'mon Omi!"

"Don't give up!"

"You can do it!"

His friends continued to cheer for him, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed.

Kacie, Wuya, and a newly recovered Jack remained silent on the sidelines.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts at landing a hit, Omi stopped and sighed.

"I am sorry my friends, but he was right. I cannot win." He admitted sadly.

"What?"

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon now, Omi!"

Chase smiled. "Is that a forfit, then?"

Omi nodded. "Yes. I forfit. Chase Young, you win."

Chase nodded to KJ who released Master Fung, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko. He then snapped his fingers, turning the four of them into cats.

Clay became a lion, Kimiko a snow leopard, Raimundo a tiger, and Master Fung an old mountain lion.

With sad eyes, Omi watched his friends' transformations, and deeply regretted ever trusting KJ.


	6. Chapter 6

i _Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The next day._ /i 

Omi was very saddened by the loss of his friends, as well as his own freedom, but perhaps even more saddened by his new living arrangements.

Each day, he had grown accustomed to Raimundo's idioms, Kimiko's technology, and Clay's metaphors. He now neeed to learn to get used to Jack's robots, Wuya's plotting, KJ's personalities, and Chase's daily training.

He sighed heavily after morning training the first day, while sitting down at the table for breakfast.

Chase was still training, Wuya was planning, and Jack was tinkering with his robots, so Omi was left alone with KJ.

Out of the four Heylin villains, Omi disliked her the most.

Lost in thought, he wouldn't have noticed his breakfast sitting in front of him if she hadn't loudly cleared her throat.

She had brought him a cup of tea, and a platter of assorted fruits.

Omi ignored her gesture of kindess and slowly began eating.

"Look, Omi, I'm sorry." She said, taking the seat across from him.

He continued to ignore her.

She took a deep breath and decided to continue.

"It's not anything personal, honestly, but I was only carrying out Chase's orders. I didn't want to do it; I didn't even think that it would work. You have to believe me."

Still no response.

Sighing, KJ stood up.

"Alright then. If that's how you want to play the game, then that's fine with me. I have my own way of being mean, you know." She informed him, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of crimson.

Omi paused in his eating to look up at her.

"Why do you work for Chase Young?" He asked her. "You have so much power, and a heart that is pure. Surely you are not really on the Heylin side?"

KJ sighed again and looked down.

"Once upon a time, I wasn't Heylin..." She admitted. "And neither was Chase..." Her story trailed off as physical traits of Serena began to show.

Omi remained silent in hopes that she would continue speaking, but she didn't.

She turned around so that Omi didn't see her tears as she ran off into the library.

A couple of days later, KJ, still in her Serena state, had decided to rebel against Chase, no matter what the cost. She had enough, and couldn't take any more.

She walked in from training and found Chase in the library.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked as she firmly shut the door.

She took a deep breath. "Chase, I don't like your plan."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No." She took another deep breath. "I don't like it, and I won't be a part of it. I'm not helping you any more." She turned around, but didn't start walking.

Chase frowned. "I know that you have more to say- please do."

"All we had on our bet was that I stay here-"

"Stay here and serve me." He cut her off.

"No! No more!" She yelled, turning from Serena back into KJ. "I'm not staying here!" She started walking away.

"You can't leave!" Chase yelled, infuriated. "I own you!"

KJ stopped, but didn't turn around.

Chase heard her take one last shaky breath as she continued to walk out.

As soon as he was sure that she was gone, he let out a frustrated roar as he turned into his dragonoid form.

i _Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The next morning._ /i 

"Where's KJ?" Jack wondered aloud for all to hear.

Wuya and Omi ignored him.

"What about you, Chase, do you know where KJ is?"

Chase snapped and whirled around. He grabbed Jack's collar and slammed him into a wall.

"Spicer, if you value your life, you will not continue speaking about that girl, understand?" He snarled.

Jack barely managed a nod before Chase released him and backed away.

"Man, what's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

Wuya shrugged.

"I think I know..." Omi trailed off.

As if reading his mind, at that exact moment, Serena walked into the room with a determined look on her face.

Chase frowned, and was about to walk away, when Serena stopped him.

"I'm surprised that you're in your depression state." He told her.

She chose to ignore that comment.

"Chase, I challenge you to a fight."

He lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"If I win, you have to release Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo, Master Fung, and myself." She told him.

"And if I win? Then what?" Chase asked.

Serena took a deep breath. "If you win, we all remain here."

"What about you? What about your little rebellious problem?"

"And you can do whatever you want with me."

Chase smirked. "Alright. I accept your challenge."

Serena smiled as her appearance changed. "Good."

Now Kacie, she ran in and jumped, attempting a flying side kick.

Chase caught her foot, however, and spun her around.

When she landed, she skidded back a few feet and soon stood upright again.

He ran in offensively this time, and landed a punch or two before Kacie caught on and was able to block with ease.

Turning the tables, she got away by ducking, and sweep kicking Chase's ankles, tripping him. She attempted a kick while he was still down, but he caught her foot and tripped her as well.

Kacie threw her arms out in front of her, and pushed back off of the ground to keep herself from falling.

As she stood upright again, so did Chase, who decided to change into his dragonoid from.

Obviously liking his idea, Kacie turned into Amy. As soon as the transformation was complete, she crossed her arms in front of her face, the backs of her hands touching.

"Crusher Wave!" She yelled, circling her arms up by her ears, and then thrusting them out in front of her with her palms out.

A giant wave of energy shot forward and collided with Chase, sending him crashing into a wall.

"What was THAT?" Jack screamed.

"It's part of the experiment," Chase growled, quickly recovering from the massive blow. "Each personality has abilities of their own."

"That's right." Amy laughed. "Mine is to gather energy and create an attack out of it. Kacie, as you might've guessed, can manipulate shadows and any form of darkness. Serena is a giant magnet-because depression can be contagious. She can manipulate magnetic fields- generally moving anything, if she really tried. Carmen can create and control fire."

Jack decided to be quiet from then on.

Chase grimaced and rushed in to attack. He slashed at her blindly, and in turn, she attempted to land as many hits as she could while blindly striking as well.

Neither of them proved very successful, but it seemed as though Chase hit more. When Amy jumped back for a break, she smirked while turning into Carmen.

"Don't get mad," She explained, "Get even."

She jumped up in a spinning heel hook which hit Chase's face, but at the same time, he stuck his claws upward and pierced her stomach.

As he removed his hand, he turned back into his human form and smiled.

Carmen fell to the ground.

"It looks like I've won again." Chase announced.

"Think again."

Carmen sprung up into a thrust kick which struck Chase's face, sending him falling back. She jumped up to her feet and walked over to Chase, who remained on the ground.

"I win." She smiled, turning back into KJ.

Jack's jaw dropped.

Chase grimaced as KJ helped him up.

"I lost, and as promised...all of you are free to go."


	7. Chapter 7

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Twenty years or so after KJ lost to Chase._

They had just finished sparring-KJ and Chase. He was determined to teach her as much as possible, and make her an even more powerful weapon than she already was.

That's all he saw her as- a tool. He would give her an order, and she would follow it...she had to.

Of course, he had to be a little nicer to her. If he didn't, she would get careless with her work and cost him dearly. Sure, he could punish her later, but that wasn't enough motivation.

Now, if he was nice, he could get her to do anything that he wanted.

"Chase, why didn't you turn me into a cat?" She asked him.

He could tell her the truth, or he could use the niceness method. He chose the latter.

"My dear- how could I turn you into a cat? I find you far too interetsting to do that."

Seemingly, his plan worked.

She blushed deeply and laughed.

He smirked.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

"Chase, you lied." KJ accused, as soon as Chase was standing again. "All of those years of making me feel like I was something special. I see it now- I was just a weapon to you. Like a staff, only more dangerous. You thought you were so on top of things, didn't you? Keeping your secret for as long as you did."

Chase frowned, but remained silent and never strayed from looking directly into her eyes.

"Well I kept a secret too." She announced proudly.

"What is she talking about?" Jack whispered to Wuya.

She shushed him.

"The very first time I fought you, I lost on purpose."

Tears began to form in KJ's eyes, but she remained in her own form.

"Jack, Omi, let's go...find...the other Xiaolin cats..." Wuya suggested, ushering the two boys away, leaving Chase and KJ alone.

"You fool." Chase almost laughed. "Why would you purposefully sacrifice your own freedom?"

"You're the fool." KJ returned the laugh. "It's too obvious and you can't see that it's because I love you..."

"Just to be with me, you subjected yourself to slavery, lies and punishment..." He mused. "Some of the things I've put you through must've stung..." He stepped closer to her, challenging the determined look in her eyes.

"You haven't a clue." She replied.

"Yes I do." He whispered, pulling her into a hug.

This motion stunned KJ, so much that she didn't know what to do.

"Leave me alone." She argued. "I hate you. We all do. Serena can't handle the abuse, Kacie thinks you're competition, Carmen hates your attitude, and you piss Amy off."

"What about you? Why do you hate me? You just said that you loved me." He questioned, still embracing her.

She couldn't respond, due to the tears that were now spilling down her cheeks.

"As much as I lied and used you like a tool, something about you always caught my eye. As much as it pains me, I lost our bet, and I will let you go."

Chase released KJ from their hug and took a step back.

"I've already turned the others back to their original forms. You're free."

KJ nodded and walked off to find the Xiaolin warriors.

She found them all by a waterfall near the top of the citadel.

"We watched the whole fight! You were awesome!" Kimiko told KJ.

"I guess this means that you aren't Heylin anymore, right?" Raimundo asked.

KJ nodded.

"You are welcome to stay at the Xiaolin temple with us." Master Fung offered.

KJ looked around. "Thank you all so much, but there's something that I must do first."

Omi smiled and pulled a box out of his robes.

"I took this from under your bed, just as you asked." He said.

KJ smiled back. "Thank you, Omi."

She took the box from him and ran off.

She found Wuya in the library.

"I'm leaving now." She told the older woman. "And I think that this belongs to you."

As Wuya turned around, KJ opened the box, revealing it to be a Puzzle Box.

"What! How?" Wuya screeched.

"Chase had learned to make one from Dashi. He later taught me how to." She smirked as Wuya became trapped inside.

KJ caught up with Omi right as they were leaving. She handed him the box.

"I trust you to protect it."

Omi smiled again. "And protect it I will."

KJ waved farewell as the Xiaolin warriors (now with Dojo) departed.

"NOOO!" Jack skidded into the room screaming. "This can't be!"

"Go home Spicer. Heylin lost." KJ said with a small smile.

Jack pouted while activating his backpack-bot. "Fine! But this isn't over!"

With one last cackle, Jack flew out and away.

KJ now turned to face the stairs where she saw Chase standing not far from her with the black panther by his side.

"Our next encounter will be less pleasant than our others." She told him. "I'm joining the Xiaolin warriors at their temple."

Chase sighed. "If that is your decision."

They stood facing each other in awkward silence for awhile before Chase took the necessary steps to close the gap between them and embrace her once more, for the last time.

"Even if I don't now, I take back what I said about owning you." He whispered.

"I accept your apology." She whispered back. "I love you."

He inhaled deeply before softly repeating her words.

She broke the hold that he had on her and turned to walk away so that he couldn't see her tears.

As the cave entrance closed behind her, Chase slowly walked off to the library with the panther following closely behind him.


End file.
